


Embracing the Blade

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fear Play, Kink Exploration, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim wants to try knife play during sex, and as usual Spock delivers excellent performance in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Spock examined the knife Jim gave him as a gift. It had an ornate handle with an intricate pattern, and the blade was well polished. He was familiar with every inch of the knife, tested it on himself repeatedly and sterilized it fully beforehand, but as far as he was concerned, Jim’s safety was worth every effort. He checked over the supplies again, making sure that everything was ready and within reach.

Jim walked into his room, looking around and smiling. “You're always prepared. I can't wait for us to begin. ”

Spock softened his eyes. Jim was in a loose old frayed buttoned up chiffon shirt, providing a teasing view of what's underneath. Spock longed to reveal Jim’s full beauty, but he would wait.

“You dress well. ”

“Charmer, ” Jim said. “May as well put it to good use. Do you want to rip it off me? ”

Even after the years they were together, Jim looking through his eyelashes still caused Spock's heart to flutter.

“I will look forward to it. ”

“Why wait? I am at your mercy.”

“Very well, ” Spock said. “Lie on the bed face up please. ”

Spock tied Jim’s wrists together in front, wrapped the ends to the bed notches, and did the same with Jim’s ankles. After checking up for Jim’s comfort, Spock showed the sharp edge of the knife to Jim

“I will use this on you, to shred your clothing and draw on your skin. It is sharp and can cut through your blood vessels if you struggle, so you have to be completely still. Is it acceptable? ”

Jim’s breath hitched up and his pupils enlarged. “Yes. ”

“Tell me to stop if you want to anytime. I don't want to hurt you. ”

“I will really prefer avoiding Bones’ lecture, so don't worry. ”

Spock put the knife down and pick up a blindfold. “Do you want it? ” Jim enjoyed being blindfolded and bound, but it was the first time they played with a knife.

“All right. I will put myself in your complete mercy, ” Jim said, the trust in his eyes overwhelmed Spock. Spock nodded and blindfolded Jim.

Looking at a bound and helpless Jim, Spock felt a thrill as Jim looked so pretty and vulnerable, a side Jim rarely showed. He waited, drawing Jim’s excitement and uncertainty out.

“You are at my mercy now, and I can do anything with you, ” Spock said.

He pulled Jim’s sleeve from his arm, cut open the lower part, and gently drew the dulled blade over Jim’s arm.

“Don’t move. I would hate to cut open your pretty skin. ”

Jim’s pulse raced up, but he obediently stayed still. Spock repeated his action one more time and removed the knife. He pressed the blade against Jim’s chest lightly, enjoying how Jim’s breath quickened. Jim was so fearless that Spock felt honoured to see Jim let himself go.

Spock pulled up the bottom of Jim’s shirt and removed the stitch of the shirt buttons one by one with the knife, using the dulled side to rub over Jim’s increasingly exposed skin. Jim shivered under his hands, and he could sense Jim’s fear, anxiety, and excitement,

“You can’t hide from me,” Spock said, when he popped the button nearest to Jim’s neck slowly and carefully. “I want you to see yourself. So helpless, so blind, so fragile. You will let me do anything to you, right?”

“Yes,” Jim whispered.

Spock pulled open Jim’s shirt, putting the dulled edge on Jim’s chest. He waited a moment for Jim to adapt. Then he drew it slowly over, his breath grew heavier when JIm’s nipples hardened in the air.

“You like it, right? You’ll like it more if I cut you, bleed you and mark you. Because you’re mine. You can take anything I give, right?”

Jim blushed, “Yes.”

“Prove it, Captain,” Spock said. Jim was thrilled when his rank was used in their games, and Spock moderate the use to retain the power.

“Mark me, Spock. Do it,” Jim said. Even when Spock rarely did anything, Jim was getting hard.

Spock let Jim beg him more, and put the sharp side of the blade on Jim’s arm.

“Take it,” Spock said, and gently cut into Jim’s skin without drawing blood.

Jim shouted, came and trembled. Spock put the knife away and untie Jim. He put on gloves to clean up JIm, untied Jim and hugged him. “It is all right,” Spock said, when repeated caressing JIm’s back.

When Jim calmed down, Spock asked, “Do you want some warm chocolate?”

Jim smiled. “I always want chocolate.”

Spock helped him up to drink the cup of chocolate with a straw, rubbing small circles on JIm’s back. He took the cup away when Jim finished drinking. When Jim’s breath slowed down, Spock covered Jim’s eyes and said, “Should I remove the blindfold now? ”

“Just wait a moment, ” Jim said, leaning into Spock. “You're as awesome as ever. ”

“I always strive to be excellent. ”

“Love you, ” Jim leaned further into Spock, his breath and heartbeat slow and steady.

Later Spock would clean and tidy up everything, but now he was content to hold Jim in his arms.


End file.
